


Worth a Thousand Words

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a smile is worth more than a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**thrihyrne**](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
>  Written for [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/), prompt: out of the shadows

Remus Apparated home from a meeting with one of his Ministry contacts. Recent meetings had been more tedious than usual. He'd thought he had some of the officials convinced that it was time to act and change some of the most outdated laws. But no, when it came to acting instead of just talking …

Remus was frustrated and tired, and the full moon loomed in a couple of days' time. Teddy had been ill and cranky for the last week or so, which certainly didn't help.

Remus found he'd been staring at the door, reluctant to enter. He sighed and pushed it open regardless. He was met with warmth and a squeal of welcome from his son. When he looked back up, Ron was leaning in the kitchen doorframe, a butterbeer in each hand. He smiled as he went to meet Remus.

Ron's smiles talked when Ron didn't; they told a story when Ron was short-spoken. There were many great things about Ron, but his smile was easily the thing Remus liked best.

When Ron smiled, it was easy to forget, at least for a little while, the troubles and worries that lay beyond the door that had fallen shut behind Remus.


End file.
